


Il n'y a pas d'espoir

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Ce n’as pas été ta faute, Dean. Tu le sais, n’est pas ? » dit l’ange, en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.Mais Dean ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui était arrivé ce jour, il ne voulait pas réaliser que pour l’énième fois il était resté les bras croisés face aux plans de Lucifer.





	Il n'y a pas d'espoir

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Il n’y a pas d’espoir**

Dean essayait de rappeler, mais il pensait que c’était assez inutile.

Il essayait de faire revenir à l’esprit quelque chose dans toute sa vie qui l’avait fait sentir pire qu’il se sentait à présent, mais il ne pouvait pas.

L’apocalypse était en route, Mort s’était levé cette nuit, Sam et lui essayaient depuis une éternité de faire quelque chose et ils rencontraient seulement des échecs.

Comment pouvait-il continuer comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il se réveiller le matin et se dire que tout allait être bien ?

Il soupira. Il était hors du motel où ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit, et il essaya prendre un peu d’air, comme si seulement ça pouvait être suffisant à le faire sentir mieux.

Il entendit un faible bruit derrière lui, et il savait parfaitement ce qu’était, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Dean ? » entendit-il, avant que Castiel apparut devant lui.

« Salut, Cass. » il répondit, en levant les sourcils et en continuant à regarder le vide devant lui.

Ils gardèrent silence pendant un temps, et ensuite l’ange donna l’impression d’en avoir eu assez.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? C’est tard, non ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean rit, mais il ne dura pas assez pour laisser croire au ange qu’il était un rire sincère.

« Depuis quand tu te fiches de combien je dors, Cass ? Tu es l’ange sur mon épaule, tu n’es pas ma mère. » il répondit, un peu plus brusque que programmé.

Castiel leva un sourcil, mais il ne commenta pas la façon dont il s’avait adressé.

« Tu penses à Jo et Ellen. » dit-il, et ce n’était pas une question.

Dean ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite.

« Ce n’as pas été ta faute, Dean. Tu le sais, n’est pas ? » dit l’ange, en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais Dean ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui était arrivé ce jour, il ne voulait pas réaliser que pour l’énième fois il était resté les bras croisés face aux plans de Lucifer.

C’était trop de supporter, trop douleur qu’aurait sorti au grand jour.

« Ouais, bien sûr je sais, Cass. Pourquoi devrait-il être ma faute ? Oh ouais, peut-être parce que ces putains de cerbères poursuivaient moi. Ou peut-être parce que a été moi qui les a traînées dans cette merde. Ou parce que moi et Sam, on devrait être à leur place, tandis qu’elles se sont sacrifiées pour… »

Castiel l’interrompit, une expression résolue dans le visage.

« Ils se sont sacrifiées pour toi. Pour toi et pour Sam. J’en ai marre de t’entendre plaindre de tout, de toi qui essayes te donner la faute. Jo et Ellen nous ont suivis car ils voulaient le faire, et Jo aurait mort de toute façon, Ellen a seulement décidé de rester à côtés de sa fille. C’est triste, Dean, mais ce n’est pas ta faute. » il lui dit, en articulant les mots comme s’il voulait qu’ils étaient clairs dans l’esprit de Dean.

L’homme le regarda comme s’il le voulait frapper, mais ensuite il baissa le bras et la tête, en soupirant.

« Je le sais, Cass. C’est seulement que… c’est trop. On continue à essayer, et on n’obtient rien. Il n’y a pas une échappatoire par cette putain de situation, on peut seulement continuer à essayer une façon de tuer Lucifer et espérer qu’on ne laisse trop sang dans notre sillage. Et ce n’est pas juste. On ne devrait y être personne sacrifiable.

Castiel parut mal à l’aise, comme s’il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il n’était pas bon avec choses comme consoler ou avec des sentiments, encore.

« Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux. » dit-il, en hésitant, pendant que l’autre lui regardait d’un air confus.

Il n’allait pas pleurer, pas encore.

Il allait se retrancher derrière sa douleur, il allait la transformer en rage, et ainsi il allait continuer à combattre, car c’était ça que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Il sentit la main de Castiel dans l’épaule, et il ne peut pas éviter de sourire.

L’ange n’était pas bon à consoler, mais dans quelque sorte il se sentait mieux quand il était là, à ses côtés.

Comme si tout devait être bon, même que c’était pure utopie.

Il le regarda, il s’approcha et il se mit à l’aise dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, putain, Cass. » dit-il, en se mordant une lèvre. « Mais… laisse-moi être ici pour un moment. »

L’ange parut confus, mais il ne se plaignit pas.

Il sentait le désespoir de Dean, et s’il était ça qu’il fallait pour le faire sentir mieux, il n’allait jamais le laisser aller.


End file.
